Letting You Go
by Void.Reaper
Summary: Moving on is the hardest part of any person's life, especially when that person changed your whole life. Warning! Character Death!


Hello everyone.!

A Steven fanfic popped up in my mind, inspired because of the fanfic that I read about the dex holders...

I almost cried while making this. This idea popped up in my mind while my mind was talking to itself before I slept.

So I typed half of the story on my phone! xDD

**ENJOY!**

-Please don't critizice the way I make my fanfics or else!-

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Why?

Why did you left me?  
>You told me when you come back, I'll marry you…<p>

"_Hey Steven! If I come back from my journey would you promise to marry me.?" A young 17 year old May appeared._

_A reddish blush appeared on Steven's cheek. "Of course I'll marry you." _

_Then, their eyes met. They slowly close the gap between them and softly kissed each other in the cheek._

"_It's settled then! We're going to be married immediately when I come back!" May said, jumping out of joy and hugged Steven._

'_And on that day, a promise has been made.'_

But on the day you were supposed to arrive didn't come…

_Today's the day!  
>Today May will arrive.<br>We will be seeing each other again after 2 years._

_It was a perfect day.  
>Lilycove city was the best place to be married.<br>The sun was shining brightly, the wingulls and pelippers were flying high in the sky.  
>The wedding arrangement was done and all we have to do is wait until May comes back home.<em>

"_Are you ready now Steven?" Asked a boy in a white hat and light blue clothes. My best friend, Wallace._

"_You bet I am!" I said, fixing my suit. "I'm excited to see her again!"_

"_Okay. I better go check if Winona is ready." Wallace said walking out of the room and closing the door._

_._

_._

_._

Everything was perfect.. Until..

"_Ring! Ring!" Steven's Poke-Nav was ringing across the room, placed in the lamp table._

_Steven walked across the room and picked up the Poke-Nav, he looked at the screen and saw May calling._

"_H-hello May!" Steven greeted cheerfully. He was unsure why May would've called this early when the would see each other later._

"_Hey Steven! Um.. You see I won't be arriving back later…" Her voice sounded so worried and scared._

"_What? What do you mean?" Steven shouted._

_There was a loud crash in the other line. Many people were screaming, "RUN! RUN!"_

"_Oh crap! Steven! If you're listening to me. I- I've always loved you ever since we met each other. Thank you for helping me in my journey, Sorry for not being able to fulfil our promise! I love you! I lov-"_

_A huge crash was heard over the line. The connection was disconnected…_

"_MAY? MAY?" Steven shouted. Tears started to fall down in his cheeks._

* * *

><p>I missed you so much...<p>

Ever since you left me, memories of you and me are popping inside my head.

_"Hey Steven! That was some good battle skills you showed me back there! I hope we can battle one day!"_

"Steven! Steven! Snap out of it!" Wallace shouted, snapping me back to reality.

Instantly, I snapped out of it. Looking at the vast blue ocean, I hear the waves crashing, the sound of the people behind me mourning.

Suddenly, I felt a hand placed on my shoulder, it was Wallace's "Steven, it's time to let her go now."

Tears suddenly formed at the corner of my eyes. I was beginning to cry again. Letting her go is the most hard thing I ever did to my whole life. May was the only love of my life!

"Don't worry Steven, we're here to support you. Besides May doesn't want you to be sad when she's gone." Winona said, giving me a supportive look.

"T-that's right!," I said in a hoarse voice. "We're all here to celebrate May's 2nd death anniversary. We're all here to pray for her to go to heaven."

I grabbed the rose that was in my pocket and held it infront of me. "This is the time that I'll let you go May."

I walked towards the cliff and threw the rose to the ocean, where it flew. "Goodbye May, thanks for everything. I love you."

_"Hey Steven, thanks for helping me on my journey."_

_"I love you too! Don't ever forget me okay?''_

I heard the wind whispered. "I will never ever forget you May."

* * *

><p>Whew.. I kinda rushed this up a little. Sorry for the story not being detailed so much ^^"<p>

Review please! No flames! No judging the way I make my fanfics!

~Desu~

**Update! **

Hey guys! Since many of you started wondering about what happened, please go to my profile to look at the summary i did before the event started~

I also got a surprise for those who wanted and liked may fanifc xDD


End file.
